Gods and Duel Monsters
by EinsteinDragon101
Summary: Percy Jackson is transported to the world of Yugioh. IDK, it'll be kinda crappy. Open to any suggestions!


**First Story! Yippee, this is gonna suck…..**

**I am a total optimist!**

**Percy: Uh, EinsteinDragon. You're supposed to get on with the story.**

**EinsteinDragon: Right. Knew that. Wait. PERCY? Hey, you're not supposed to be on this part of the story!**

**Jaden: Hi!**

**EinsteinDragon: WTF, JADEN? WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?**

**Percy and Jaden: Ummm, we got a letter about the disclaimer…..**

**EinsteinDragon: -_- Oh yeah. Jaden, can you do it?**

**Jaden: NAAAH, let Percy!**

**Percy: How about Natsu?**

**Natsu Dragneel: HI!**

**EinsteinDragon: WHY IS NATSU HERE? HE IS NOT EVEN PART OF THE STORY! **

**Natsu Dragneel: …**

**EinsteinDragon: Percy…...just do it…**

**Jaden: Yeah Percy!**

**EinsteinDragon: (Summons Malefic Cyber End Dragon and Cyber Twin Dragon) Jaden…**

**Jaden; Oh crap! (Summons Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and activates Skyscraper)**

**EinsteinDragon: (Growls, summons three Cyber Dragons and then summons Cyber Dragon Infinity.)**

**Natsu: HEY I CAN PLAY TOO! (Summons Igneel, the Flame Dragon, activates Spell Roar of the Fire Dragon.)**

**Jaden and EinsteinDragon: ? How…...**

**EinsteinDragon: -_- (Activates Spell Carriage Ride.)**

**Natsu: (Yells and falls to the ground *Review if you get this! ^_^* .)**

**Percy: OOHKAY, Guys don't fight! (Uncaps Riptide and waves it at the two) EinsteinDragon does not own anything related to Percy Jackson, Yu-Gi-Oh and Natsu Dragneel. Kay?**

**EinsteinDragon: Thanks..**

**Gray: This is ridiculous**

**Erza: Idiots.**

**Annabeth: I agree**

**Happy: AYE!**

**EinsteinDragon: HOW THE F-**

**Jaden: (Slaps hand over EinsteinDragon's mouth) OKAY! HERE'S THE STORY!**

***Scene winks away into darkness***

Percy POV

I walked through Camp Half-Blood and made it back to my cabin after Capture-the-Flag. Collapsing on my bed, I took a drink of water and refreshed myself. My new Hephaestus TV glowed bronze on the wall. I sighed and crawled under the bedsheets. The lights were going out outside the Poseidon cabin, and I wasn't very tired, so I clicked on the TV. It played one of my favorites, Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Eventually , I fell asleep. When I awoke, I looked around.

"What the hell?" I said to myself, scrambling to my feet. I was no longer in my bed, but in a forest. Strangely, the world seemed to be anime. The trees looked like anime style, but were three dimensional.

"Anime?" I frowned. Turning around, I looked down. I was still in jeans and my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, but over that I was wearing what appeared to be a Slifer Red jacket. As I looked over my new clothes, I heard a crashing through the forest. Instinctively, my hand went in my pocket and pulled out Riptide. I uncapped it and the blade leapt out. I turned toward the noise, crouching slightly.

At that moment, the Minotaur trampled a few bushes and appeared. I backed up, slightly nervous. The anime Minotaur was almost worse than the real life one. It had slightly exaggerated features, with a large head and massive curling horns. His body was covered in muscles. He was also in his tighty-whities. The Minotaur charged, roaring. I ducked and rolled under his hooves, and slashed upward with Riptide. I missed and jumped to my feet. The Minotaur snorted and threw a punch with his huge fist.

I jumped backward, then ran in a circle, toward a tree. Leaping upward, I kicked off the tree and slashed downward. The Minotaur looked up too late and got a faceful of Riptide. I thudded back to the ground, covered in the familiar yellow dust. Shaking it off, I looked around. Voices wafted up from the dirt trail. I watched as Alexis, Jaden, and Syrus walked up.

Jaden was the first to notice me. "Hey, I've never seen you around! My name's Jaden Yuki." I nodded, slightly in awe. The characters from Yu-Gi-Oh? Whaaaaat.

"Uh, Percy Jackson…" I said.

JAden nodded and grinned. "Nice to meet you Percy, this is Syrus and this is Alexis!"

I looked at them and said hi.

"HAH!" I heard behind me. I turned. A boy in an Obelisk Blue uniform charged toward me, with his blue duel disk out.

"YOU!" he pointed at me. "LET'S DUEL!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, what?"

Jaden, Alexis, and Syrus all groaned. Alexis spoke,: "Keith, you don't have to challenge everybody you see…"

"YES I DO! YOU! YOU WITH THE ORANGE SHIRT! LET'S DUEL!"

I looked at him. He had Seito Kaiba sort of hair, except a little longer, and black. I looked at my outift. I didn't see a duel disk or deck anywhere…..I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a deck in a case. Nevermind. But, what duel disk? I reached in another pocket and took out RIptide. I looked at over semi-consciously, when I noticed that at the end of the pen, there was the thing you clicked to get the pen tip out. RIptide had never had that.

I clicked it, and the pen glowed. It expanded and turned into a bronze version of Yugi Muto's disk.

"Whoah!" Jaden said. "How?"

"I have no idea!" I said. I put the deck from the case into the disk, glancing over it briefly. This-this- this was my deck!

"DUEL!" Me and Keith shouted.

**Percy: 4000 LP- Keith: 4000 LP**

**(AN: Pretty much all these cards are gonna be made up, just saying. So don't hate on me, yo. Also, this is a little in the future where GX has learned all summoning methods.)**

"I'll go first, if you don't mind!" Keith shouted. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed! Which lets me draw two cards!" Keith drew and looked them over.

"All right, next I activate Fire Formation Tenki! This lets me add one Beast-Warrior type from my deck to my hand! I add Beast-Knight Panther! Now, I'll summon Beast-Knight Spear Bat!(1700 atk, Level 4)" A tall human clad in black armor and wielding a spear, with the head and wings of a bat, appeared.

"I end my turn with two facedown cards!" Keith yelled. He smirked, and nodded. "Your turn, punk."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my hand. "Draw!" I said, drawing a card. Perfect. I looked up and grinned.

"When my opponent controls a monster and I don't, I can special summon this monster from my hand! Come forth, Battle Centaur!(2100 atk, Level 5)" A centaur leapt into the field, with brown fur. Leather armor covered his chest and he had long brown hair. He nocked an arrow into his bow. I watched in slight awe. My monsters could come to life!

"Centaur's effect! When I have no spell or trap cards on my field, I can destroy one spell or trap on yours!" I yelled, pointing at one of Keith's facedowns. Keith's eyes widened. Battle Centaur nocked a glowing white arrow to his bow and let loose.

"Magic Nullify Shot!"

"What-" His facedown exploded into yellow shards. Keith winced. I smiled.

"Next, I'll normal summon Serpent of Lerna in attack mode!" (1300 atk, level 4) I said. The long deep green snake materialized, hissing "Serpent of Lerna's effect, if this card was successfully summoned, I can summon another from my hand. I summon another Serpent of Lerna!" A second serpent appeared next to my first. "Now, the second serpent's effect!. I summon a third Serpent of Lerna."

"Battle! I attack your Spear Bat with Battle Centaur!" I yelled pointing. Keith laughed.

"I activate the trap Negate Attack! It negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" Keith flipped his facedown.

I hissed in frustration. "I'll throw two facedowns and end my turn."

Keith smirked. "My turn, draw! I'll release my Spear Bat, and Tribute Summon Beast-Knight Lion Lord!"(2300 atk, Level 6) Lion Lord, a lion clad in black armor and wielding a black battle axe appeared. A crimson cape adorned his shoulders. "Next I'll activate the spell Double Summon! I can make one more normal summon this turn! I summon Beast-Knight Panther!" A humanoid panther with armor, a shield, and sword appeared.

"NOW, FOR THE MAIN EVENT!" Keith roared. "I activate the spell card Polymerization! I choose to fuse my Lion Lord and Panther!" A whirling black, blue, and orange tornado appeared above Keith. He slammed his fists together. "Dark knight of the cats, and king of the beasts! Come together and create a new form! FUSION SUMMON!" A monster dropped out the tornado. "DARK KING OF THE SHADOWS! BEAST-KING TIGER GENERAL KHAN!" A black humanoid tiger, in extravagant gold and black armor roared. A long gold cape fluttered in the air and two curved swords rested in the tiger's claws. A gold helmet covered the top half of the tiger's face. (2800 atk, Level 9)

"Khan's effect! He inflicts 300 damage for every monster on the field to my opponent!" My eyes went wide. WHAT?

"There are five monsters on the field! That's 1500 damage!" Keith said wickedly. I winced as the tiger pounced. He raised his two swords and slashed downward.

"Predator Slash!"

**Percy: 2500 LP - Keith: 4000 LP**

I gritted my teeth as my life points dropped.

"Battle Phase!" Keith said with triumph. " Khan!" The tiger growled and charged, swords raised. I stood still, and then smiled.

"I activate my trap Midas Touch! The affected monster gains 500 defense points and is forced into defense position! Also, spells will not affect the monster! Furthermore, the monster cannot change positions until my second Standby Phase after!" Khan growled and turned gold. He crossed his swords and knelt on one knee. (DEF: 2300)

Keith groaned. "I'll throw a face-down and end my turn."

"Pretty sweet dueling, Percy!" Jaden said.

I smiled. Just you watch. I had even more up my sleeve.

I raised my hand, "All right, time for _my _main event! I, using my three Serpents of Lerna, construct the Overlay Network!"

Keith, Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis's mouths dropped. I grinned. My three serpents turned into dark green energy and dropped into the thundering galaxy at my feet.

"Come from the depths of the swamps, terrifying serpent!" In the haze of dark green smog, oily greenish scales shone. Frills snapped out and a hissing commenced. "XYZ SUMMON! Rank Four, The River Drakon, The Lernaean Hydra!" (2200 atk, Rank 4)

My Hydra burst from the galaxy, hissing and thrashing. It had a thick, green, scaly snake body, with four flippers. It had nine heads, just like my Serpents of Lerna, Except with large, lightish green frills at the ends of their jaws.

I grinned. Careful, Keith. Second only to my Big Three, and Kronos, the Hydra was practically my ace monster.

"Ha!" Keith laughed. "With only 2200 attack points? Good luck! Even in defense position, My Khan is more powerful! "

I smiled. "I activate the trap Wrath of the Gods! I can destroy one monster on the field! I choose your Khan!"

Khan exploded in yellow light.

**Percy: 2500 LP - Keith: 4000 LP**

"Battle Phase!"I said. "Hydra, attack directly!" My hydra lunged, all nine heads snapping.

**Percy: 2500 LP - Keith: 2800 LP**

"Hydra's effect! By using one Overlay Unit, Hydra can attack as the same number of Serpents of Lerna were overlaid to create my Hydra! That's three!"

Keith's jaw dropped. Jaden laughed. "Sick monster, Percy!"

Keith's expression turned steely and he smiled evilly. "I activate the trap Negate Attack! I'm sure you remember it!" I groaned. "But that's not all!," Keith continued. "I activate the spell Beast-Knight Honor! If a Beast-Knight or King was destroyed this turn, I can discard a card from my hand, and gain Life Points equal to the attack of destroyed monster!"

My eyebrows shot up. I hated to admit it, but this guy was good.

**Percy: 2500 LP - Keith: 5700 LP**

I sighed. "I'll set a card facedown. That's the end of my turn."

"Great!" Keith laughed. "I activate the spell Beast-King Revival! By banishing monster card in my graveyard, I can summon one Beast-Knight or King with it's effects negated and five hundred less attack points! I banish my Beast-Knight Spear Bat and Beast Knight Lion Lord, and come back, Beast-King Khan!"(2300 ATK, Level 9) The tiger appeared once more, growling.

"Battle Phase!" Keith pointed. "Wipe his Hydra out!" The tiger roared and jumped, slashing his blades down. The blades slashed into my Hydra with an explosion of dust.

**Percy: 1900 LP - Keith: 5700 LP**

When the dust settled. my Hydra screeched, still on the field. Keith's eyes nearly popped out his skull.

"Wha-wha-"

"Hydra's affect!" I said, grinning. "It cannot be destroyed by battle! And when attacked by a level 5 or higher, Hydra gains attack equal to the attack of the attacking monster!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. I smirked.

**Hydra: 4500 ATK, Rank 4.**

"That's right." My Hydra's heads writhed, and two heads popped out. It had at least a dozen heads now. "That is the myth of the Hydra! When one head is chopped off, two more grow to replace it!" I grinned, mentally thanking Annabeth for all the times she had drilled the Greek myths into my head.

Keith stammered. "I-I end m-my turn."

I smiled. "Let's do this, Hydra! Attack!" Khan roared and exploded as six heads plunged into his body.

**Percy: 1900 LP - Keith: 4000**

"Now! End this!" I shouted. "I use Hydra's ability, by using one Overlay Unit, my Hydra can attack three times! Attack directly!" My Hydra hissed and lunged, biting. Keith raised his arm, wincing, as his life points dropped to zero.

**Percy: 1900 LP - Keith: 0 LP**

**Winner: Percy**

**Well, that's it for the first chapter! Sorry if any of you were expecting some gods and goddesses as monsters, I kinda went overboard with the Hydra. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
